Although crossed field devices, such as magnetrons and crossed field amplifiers, have been used in a variety of different applications ranging from microwave ovens to military radar equipment, certain technical challenges still exist.
For example, some crossed field devices are unable to produce high frequency electromagnetic (EM) emissions at elevated power levels. Generally, very small cathode and/or anode structures and features are needed in order to generate emissions having such small wavelengths. Such structures and features oftentimes cannot withstand the electrical current and resulting heat that is required to generate the power levels needed. These are only examples of some of the potential concerns and challenges that may need to be considered when designing a crossed field device, as many others certainly exist.